


choke on it

by soltian



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltian/pseuds/soltian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very brief PWP porn about Loki's cock in Thor's throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	choke on it

“Your throat, Thor,” Loki rubbed his thumb affectionately against the coarse hair of Thor’s cheek, and felt nothing but a rumble of anger in response.

Thor was on his knees, wrists tightly bound behind his back with silver, fully clothed, and had been working Loki with nothing but his mouth for the past hour. During that time he had torn Loki’s trousers open with his teeth, broken a button off his jacket (and nearly swallowed it), and, after leaving several bite marks on his pale thighs and belly, licked and sucked his cock erect, flushed, straining with arousal to the point of drooling. Loki could no longer keep his breath steady, or hide the way his abdomen and chest expanded deeper and faster with each vicious lick of Thor’s sticky tongue, but he refused to come. As long as Thor shied away from opening up, pulling back teeth and bite and strength for the few moments it would take to go gentle and swallow him whole, he didn’t deserve the reward. He tucked a lock of soft gold behind Thor’s round, reddened ear, and spoke quietly again.

“It’s not dominance, brother. It’s trust. You do trust me, don’t you? Don’t you want me to trust you?”

Thor growled again, but he was bending. Words that he would brush off with a careless laugh in the dining hall were special poison when his limbs were strained and bound, his cock trapped and wanting against his stained trousers. Loki on his tongue was intoxicating, the drops he had swallowed were too much and not enough. His jaw quivered as his eyes remained steel, holding Loki’s gaze as he slowly, hesitantly opened his mouth. No teeth. Soft, wide, pink tongue. Sticky, reddened lips. Loki leaned forward, and cupped his jaw firmly in his palm, to test if he would waver. He did not. Breathing in quiet, heavy pants, Thor leaned toward his cock, but Loki held him firm, his eyes glittering, taking in Thor’s momentary determination to swallow. Bathing in it, for just a few seconds.

“All right,” he said, and let his voice shake, the head of his cock press forward against Thor’s waiting tongue. “That’s good enough, you dog. Any other man would have to work for weeks to get what you’ve earned. All while silent, too.”

And Thor was silent, for as long as he could manage to be. But when Loki’s dick reached the back of his throat, and Loki’s slim fingers were as solid as iron holding him down, he choked, and then whimpered, and the silver binding his wrists began to creak under the strain of holding them together. Loki clicked out a sound of mocking sympathy, and Thor’s second whimper was cut short when Loki opened up half of his throat with one thrust.

“Yes, I know,” he purred, as Thor’s eyes widened and then watered, Loki’s juice and his own saliva pooling and then spilling out of the corner of his mouth. “I realize you’ve never done this before. Why do you think I wanted it for myself?”

—-

Later, Thor had finally managed to mumble out an apology, and Loki had finally managed to re-grow the section of flesh that Thor had ripped out with his teeth. Loki placed a hand on Thor’s head reassuringly, where he had ordered him to sit next to his bed. The silver remained firmly in place.

“I’d do it again,” he said, with more amusement than a man who nearly had his cock dismembered had any right to express, “As many times as it takes, until you get it right.”


End file.
